


Ender family AU

by Icantmakeacreativeusername



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Other, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, dream team, niki Sapnap and Ranboo are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantmakeacreativeusername/pseuds/Icantmakeacreativeusername
Summary: A bunch of HCs in a re-write of the dream SMP, nothing can go wrong.Three endermen ghast hybrids get speparated and have to find each other once again over the years.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Sapnap & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Sapnap & Ranboo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Ender family AU

Living in the nether was hard. The trip had been living there their entire lives. But things were different now. They’re parents had died, being killed by a player, Sapnap saw it, he watched them die, he saw the sword go through the endermens chest. He took it on himself to become the leader, the one to take care and protect his siblings. He wasn’t the oldest, Nihachu was but Sapnap was the strongest.

Nihachu was the oldest at 17. She was kind and smart and took care of her brothers as best as she could. Even if they’re parents were a ghast and endermen, making them all an odd mix to be hybrids, she had no clue how to teleport or manipulate fire. That didn’t bother her though. All of they’re names were given to them by they’re endermen parent, and all knew how to speak ender, Nihachu tried her best to teach the younger two english since she knew it from books she’d find but prefered german, another language she took time to learn. Ranboo couldn’t say her name very well so soon the nickname Niki stuck to her.

Sapnap was the second oldest at 14. He did know how to summon and manipulate fire unlike his sister though. He was the protector of the three. He wanted to keep them safe after seeing what happened to their ender parent. He would never let that happen to any of them, even if it depended on his life. He would attack anything that came on they’re way, wither skeletons, blaze, piglins. Nothing could get in his way and most feared his strength (or he wanted to believe so.) 

Ranboo was the youngest, he was only 11. He was a perfect mix of the two species. He could pick off blocks with ease without breaking them but not teleport or manipulate fire. Ranboo even at a young age had memory problems from an incident that happened. A ghast has blown up they’re small home in the walls of the nether. He was outside and hadn't realized the ghast was there and in a blink of an eye there was fire all around and Niki and Sapnap were either helping the poor boy or attacking the ghast. Sometimes he doesn’t remember who he is or where he is but Niki and Sapnap are always there to help him.

Always were…

One day Sapnap spotted a New nether portal pop up. He was now at least 18. He never seated to go through one before, but this time was different. He walked through the swirling purple portal to walk out the other side to see a world of color, green grass, dark grey blue sky’s, brown trees, red flowers, it was beautiful. He could feel small bullets dropping from the sky, when it hit his skin it was cooling but hurt slightly. His sister told him the wonders about water before, how it could be refreshing but to them it would hurt them, mainly just sting, but it’s hurt since endermen are burned by water and they were from the nether and they’d not be used to it. His sister would go to the over world once and a while to get resources and come back with new things they’d never seen before and stories of the dangers and Beauty of the over world. Her stories weren't wrong, it was beautiful, and more than likely dangerous. 

He walked off for a while until the sky had cleared of clouds and the dark start night showed. That’s of course when Sapnap realized he was lost. All of the trees looked the same to him. He continued to walk, he knew there wasn’t hope for him to find his way back to the portal now.

As he walked he saw flowers of all kinds and pools of water with fish harboring them. But he knew he wasn’t safe, he could always hear the groans and clanking of mobs in the dark and it wasn’t very long until a zombie appeared in front of him. His first reaction was to attack it, punching it in its jaw before tackling it and beating the shit out of it before it puffed into smoke. He could hear people cheering for him, two people, turning around he saw a man in a green hoodie and another with white glasses. He got up to his feat and into a fighting stance, he couldn’t tell if they were going to attack him.

The man in green threw his hands up in the air. “We mean no harm. Who might you be?”

“Why should I tell you?” Sapnap didn’t trust them enough, not yet.

“I’m Dream and this is George, you're quite good at fighting.”

“... I’m Sapnap…”

“Nice to meet you.”

Niki had traveled a bit farther than she wanted. She really only wanted to find Sapnap, he’d disappeared and she had no clue where he’d gone. She traveled by land and found herself at a large wall. Nothing too hard to scale though. On the other side she saw a great land of all sorts of buildings, blocks she had never Seen before, large buildings to the sky, it was beautiful. 

She walked through an odd building with crafting tables for a floor. Walking down the wooden paths with causation, she didn’t see anyone yet, we’re there even people here anymore?

Soon her thoughts would be interpreted by talking, she could see a man with brown puffy hair and a boy with blond hair arguing. Of course they noticed her as she was just standing in the middle of the path. 

“Who the fuck are you? Why do you looks so fucking weird?”

“Tommy! Be more respectful! They’re probably a hybrid like us you ass hole!”

The two bickered a bit before the brown haired man turned to her. “I’m sorry about my brother, Tommy, I’m Wilbur, and you are?”

“I’m Niki.”

“Why do you look like that?”  
The blond boy had a pair of wings behind him, two small for take off, they were a dark teal turning green at the ends, with golden tipped feathers. His brother, Wilbur, had small tusks of a Piglin.

“I’m a hybrid. Like you two.”

“What kind?”

“Tommy shut the fuck up, she doesn’t need to say if she doesn’t want to.”

“I think I’m good thank you.”

“Again I’m sorry for him, I’m a Piglin hybrid and this little one is a parrot.”

“Don’t call me little I’m A BIG man!”

All she could do is laugh at the twos fighting.  
Oh how she missed her brother’s….

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so tired and I’m finishinf this up at 3:45 am 👍
> 
> I need to stop starting fanfics, but this one and another I know where they might be going so yeah, expect another one to pop up.


End file.
